powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealing
The ability to seal objects into another object. Variation of Dimensional Storage. Also Called *Energy Seal *Fūinjutsu/Sealing Jutsu (Naruto series) *Imprisonment *Jailing *Sealing Formula Capabilities The user is able seal objects like living beings, spells, tools and/or weapons, etc. within another object or person and release them when needed. If the sealed object has a power of its own (Mythic Physiology, Powerful Objects, etc.) possessor may be able to tap into that power. Applications *If the sealed object has a power of its own (Mythic Physiology, Powerful Objects, etc.) possessor may be able to tap into that power. *Personal Seal *Seal Creation *Seal Destruction *Seal Negation *Sealing Attacks *Unsealing Techniques *Living Seal *Sealing Combat *Sealing Empowerment Variations *Deity Sealing *Demon Sealing *Entity Sealing *Dimensional Imprisonment *Elemental Imprisonment/Sealing *Event Sealing *Sealing Energy Manipulation *Sealing Magic *Soul Sealing *Universal Force Sealing Associations *Binding *Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Force-Field Generation *God Hand *Insertion & Removal *Omni-Closure *Power Infusion *Powerful Objects *Seal Manipulation *Sealed Form *Sealing Slash *Spirit Barrier *Symbiosis *Teleportation *Weapon Manipulation Limitations *Depending to the strength of the user, the seals can weaken over time. *The creatures sealed inside people can potentially weaken their seal over time. *Depending on the creature's strength, it could force the person it's sealed in to break the seal. *Low-level users can only seal small things. *If the seal-carrying person dies, the being sealed may also do so. It depends of the seal, rules of the current universe, and relative power-levels. *The seal-carrying person's state of health/mind may be tied to the strength of the seal, so anything that disturbs them may give the sealed being a chance to break out. *Users of Anti Storage cannot be sealed. Known Users Known Objects *Darkness ÄRM, Igneal (Marchen Awakens Romance) *First Hokage’s Necklace (Naruto) *Scepter of Darkness (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Master Emerald (Sonic the Hedgehog); only Tikal and Chaos Gallery File:Eshi's_Gravity_Chains.png|Eshi (D.Gray-Man) forming chains out of dark matter, which is strong enough to seal away even Innocence abilities. File:MutaitoEvilContainmentWave.png|Mutaito (Dragon Ball) using the Evil Sealing Wave to seal King Piccolo into an electrical rice cooker at the cost of his own life. File:Dead_Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) opens the Dead Zone, sealing anything that it sucks in, ironically his immortal self. File:Plutogrim.png|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) used Alegria to imprison Fairy Tail inside Plutogrim. Darkness ÄRM, Igneal.jpeg|Enraged after their fight ended as a stalemate, Halloween (Marchen Awakens Romance) decided to humiliate Alan by using his Darkness ÄRM, Igneal to seal him inside Edward the Dog. File:Naruto_as_a_baby.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) moments after the sealing of Kurama, the nine-tailed demon fox. File:Orochimaru_(Naruto)_Five_Element_Seal.png|Orochimaru (Naruto) using Five Pronged Seal/Five Elements Seal. File:Reaper_death_seal.jpg|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) using Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal/Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Seal to seal his soul and that of Orochimaru's arms into the Shinigami's stomach. File:Danzo's_Reverse_Four_Symbols_Sealing.gif|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) using the Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu/Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique to absorb everything into his own body and seal them away as his last resort. File:Chibaku_Tensei_Naruto.gif|Nagato (Naruto) using the Planetary Devastation/Chibaku Tensei, which seals the target into a pile of debris that forms into a celestial body. Jinchuriki & Tailed Beasts (Naruto).jpg|The Jinchūriki (Naruto) are people who have tailed beasts sealed into them. File:Four_Symbols_Seal.jpg|The Eight Sign Seal/Eight Trigrams Sealing Style (Naruto) sealed Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox inside Naruto Uzumaki after his birth. Obito Uchiha (Naruto) seals the Ten-Tails.jpg|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) uses the Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal fuinjutsu to seal the Ten-Tails into himself, thus becoming the beast's jinchūriki. Tenten's_tools.png|Tenten (Naruto) seal weapons inside of her scrolls. Gaara_Sealing_Madara.png|Gaara (Naruto) uses the Grand Sand Mausoleum Seal/Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal to seal his target in a great pyramid of sand reinforced with Sealing tags. Sabaku_Sotaisu_Fuin.png|Shukaku (Naruto) uses the Grand Sand Mausoleum Seal/Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal powered by his Cursed Seals. File:Killer_Bee_(Naruto)_Tekkofuin_Steel_Shell_Seal.png|The Tekkofuin Steel Shell Seal (Naruto) sealed Gyūki the Eight-Tails inside Killer Bee. Duke of Soleanna.png|The Duke of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog) used a Chaos Emerald to seal Iblis into Elise's soul. Misogi Kumagawa - Book Maker.jpg|Kumagawa's (Medaka Box) Book Maker has the special ability of sealing away all kind of abilities a person has. Taoist_H.png|Taoist (Valkyrie Crusade) sealed demons within her talismans, using them as weapons. Bookend H.png|Bookend (Valkyrie Crusade) seals demons in a book she uses to banish demonkind, using their powers against themselves. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Sealing Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries